


You touch me in many ways

by lilyhachi



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Artist Steve Rogers, Bucky Is Not Helping, Clubbing, Dancing, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Naked Model Bucky Barnes, One Shot, Portraits, Protective Natasha Romanov, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Steve Has The Best Friends In The World, Steve Needs a Hug, Stucky - Freeform, Texting, Tony Stark Having fun
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 05:51:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11411559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyhachi/pseuds/lilyhachi
Summary: (AU!college; Steve Rogers/Bucky Barnes; one shot; artist!Steve; model!Bucky)Un’ora dopo, Steve si sentiva a dir poco distrutto ma non aveva alcuna intenzione di darlo a vedere, troppo impegnato a disegnare il ragazzo di fronte a lui che era rimasto immobile per tutto il tempo. Gli diede un’altra occhiata, osservando tutti i muscoli perfettamente in tensione e chiedendosi come riuscisse a star così fermo senza battere ciglio. Più lo osservava e ne delineava i contorni, più si rendeva conto di quanto fosse simile ad una statua di marmo. Lui era l’opera d’arte e loro attorno gli spettatori che cercavano di cogliere ogni dettaglio che potesse aiutarli ad apprezzarlo ancora di più: il mento squadrato lievemente sollevato verso l’alto, il collo esposto e piegato leggermente verso sinistra, le braccia lunghe placidamente abbandonate lungo la sua intera figura, la curva della gamba destra piegata giusto quel poco da creare un gioco di ombre e luci in alcune parti del corpo. James lo occhieggiò con la coda dell’occhio e Steve si ridestò da quell’analisi troppo prolungata, continuando a lavorare sul disegno.





	You touch me in many ways

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chis/gifts).



A Chim che ha disagiato con me per la canzone, mi ha spinta a scrivere questa storiella e mi ha aiutata a trovare il titolo perfetto.

E’ tutta per te e spero tanto ti piaccia ♥

 

****

 

 

**You touch me in many ways**

 

 

 _“We could be strangers in the night._  
We could be passing in the shadows.   
We couldn't be closer if we tried.   
When we're caught in the headlights”.

Quando arrivò il momento di varcare la soglia dell’aula di disegno, Steve avvertì un crampo allo stomaco che lo immobilizzò sul posto, rendendogli impossibile ogni tipo di movimento.  
Steve Rogers non si sentiva esattamente a suo agio in quel momento, eppure doveva semplicemente entrare, scegliere una sedia di legno qualsiasi, accomodarsi dinanzi al suo foglio e aspettare che la lezione cominciasse. Tuttavia, quella mattina una sensazione di panico gli aveva attanagliato le viscere più del dovuto, come se una parte di lui volesse rimanere nella sua stanza del dormitorio senza mettere piede fuori.  
“Amico?”, lo richiamò Sam con una pacca sulla spalla. “Tutto bene?”.  
“Ci stai facendo preoccupare”, intervenne Natasha, stringendo al petto i suoi libri di russo e cercando conferma negli occhi di Clint. “Sei strano da stamattina”.  
“Va tutto bene”, rispose lui, cercando di sfoderare un sorriso spontaneo. “Sono solo stanco, tutto qui. Non vedo l’ora che questa maledetta lezione finisca”.  
“Guarda che mica devi spogliarti tu”, esclamò Tony con un sorriso burlone e alludendo alla lezione di disegno che lo aspettava in aula. “Anche se potresti farlo, gli addominali li hai e sei anche un gran bel vedere”.  
Steve gli riservò un’occhiataccia che doveva sembrare intimidatoria, ma perse il suo significato nel momento in cui Steve smise di trattenere la risata che gli stava scoppiando sulle labbra. “Sei proprio un imbecille, Stark”.  
Sam rise di gusto e poi fece un cenno con il capo, salutandolo con un’altra pacca sulla spalla, dicendogli che si sarebbero visti al dormitorio e Steve sapeva quanto il suo compagno di stanza e fedele amico si stesse frenando per non dirgli stare tranquillo e che sarebbe andato alla grande.  
La sua apprensione lo faceva sorridere, come quella di Natasha che gli carezzò i capelli e gli donò un lieve bacio sulla guancia, raccomandandogli di non andare in panico. Clint gli scompigliò i capelli, neanche fosse stato suo figlio pronto per il primo giorno di asilo e imboccò il corridoio insieme a Natasha, mettendole un braccio attorno al collo e attirandola contro di sè.  
Steve Rogers era fottutamente fortunato: aveva i migliori amici del mondo, cosa che nel giro delle successive ore, sarebbe stata decisamente la sua rovina.  
Steve inspirò profondamente, chiudendo per un attimo gli occhi e compiendo un passo avanti.  
Sapeva di essere nettamente in anticipo per l’inizio della lezione e, infatti, oltre a lui c’era soltanto un altro ragazzo che si era appena seduto in prima fila e stava frugando nel suo zaino. Rimase per un attimo ad osservare i suoi movimenti mentre quest’ultimo si toglieva la felpa nera e Steve cercava di capire da dove fosse spuntato, poichè che non lo aveva mai visto alle altre lezioni. In caso contrario, lo avrebbe certamente notato, poiché quel tipo non passava affatto inosservato: i capelli castano scuro gli ricadevano scompigliati sulla fronte costringendolo a riordinarli con la mano e gli occhi azzurri avevano un che di magnetico. Lo sconosciuto volse gli occhi verso di lui e Steve si immobilizzò per un momento, perdendosi in quegli occhi cerulei che gli ricordavano il cielo estivo: si chiese quali colori della sua tavolozza avrebbe potuto utilizzare per riprodurlo. Mio Dio, doveva sembrargli un perfetto idiota.  
Abbassò immediatamente lo sguardo, senza accorgersi del sorriso sghembo che il ragazzo aveva messo su, osservandolo.  
Steve decise di non badare a lui e andò a sedersi dalla parte opposta in prima fila, cominciando a sistemare tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno, dopodiché provò a rilassarsi mentre gli altri studenti cominciavano a popolare l’aula ma si accorse di un tremolio molesto al suo ginocchio sinistro.  
Roteò gli occhi al cielo, domandandosi cosa cavolo gli fosse preso.  
A pranzo, mentre era seduto al tavolo con gli altri, Tony lo aveva osservato attentamente, borbottando cose strane sul suo “chakra” e lui aveva tentato inutilmente di seguirlo mentre a stento cercava di mandare giù un sandwich.  
Si sentiva come se qualcosa stesse per colpirlo da un momento all’altro, come se un enorme meteorite stesse per precipitare proprio sulla sua testa.  
Eppure, nulla era andato storto quel giorno, anzi: aveva preso A+ al compito di storia dell’arte e l’insegnante di anatomia gli aveva fatto i complimenti per alcuni schizzi che aveva dovuto valutare, dicendogli che non vedeva l’ora di averlo alla sua lezione pratica nell’aula di disegno.  
Quindi, perché tutta quella preoccupazione?  
Nel momento esatto in cui la signorina Roberts - donna adorabile sulla quarantina con un paio di occhiali rossi sempre sulla punta del naso e una matita a tenerle i capelli - aveva pronunciato quelle parole, quella sensazione di disagio era peggiorata.  
Steve non riusciva proprio a capire … cosa poteva succedergli?  
L’arrivò della signorina Roberts riuscì a riportarlo con i piedi per terra.  
“Buon pomeriggio, ragazzi”, esclamò con una punta di entusiasmo nella voce e aspettando che tutti si sistemassero. “Oggi un nuovo modello poserà per voi, d’accordo? Mi raccomando, stupitemi. James, quando sei pronto, possiamo iniziare”.  
Steve portò lo sguardo sul suo ginocchio, sperando che si calmasse e valutando l’idea di darvi un pugno così da farlo smettere ma sarebbe stato controproducente. Non appena alzò gli occhi, notò che al centro dell’aula vi era lo sconosciuto che aveva incontrato poco fa … e si stava togliendo i vestiti.  
_James._  
I suoi movimenti erano così lenti ed ipnotici che Steve non poté fare a meno di domandarsi se lo stesse facendo apposta mentre le sue dita correvano ai lembi della maglietta, sollevandola con lentezza e mettendo in mostra il suo torace scolpito sul quale Steve lasciò scorrere lo sguardo, deglutendo come un ragazzino.  
Avrebbe voluto lasciarvi scorrere le mani per vezzeggiare quella pelle liscia e probabilmente morbida.  
Steve sperò con tutto il cuore che il rossore sulle sue guance non fosse troppo evidente: non voleva fare la figura dell’adolescente alle prime armi.  
Aveva ventiquattro anni e non era certo nato ieri, eppure questo non placò il suo impaccio immotivato di fronte a quel ragazzo che, come se non bastasse, gli aveva appena rivolto un sorrisetto divertito, notando forse quanto fosse imbarazzo e anche piuttosto eccitato.  
Si sentì come un prigioniero sottoposto alle peggiori torture ed era certo che quella sarebbe stata senza alcun dubbio la lezione più lunga della sua vita.

Un’ora dopo, Steve si sentiva a dir poco distrutto ma non aveva alcuna intenzione di darlo a vedere, troppo impegnato a ritrarre il ragazzo di fronte a lui che era rimasto immobile per tutto il tempo. Gli lanciò un’altra occhiata, osservando tutti i muscoli perfettamente in tensione e chiedendosi come riuscisse a star così fermo senza battere ciglio. Il fatto di essere completamente nudo dinanzi ad un gruppo di sconosciuti non pareva turbarlo minimamente.  
Sembrava estremamente sicuro di sé e del proprio corpo, consapevole anche di quanto fosse bello.  
Lui non ci sarebbe mai riuscito. Piuttosto sarebbe scappato a gambe levate in preda alla vergogna.  
Più lo osservava e ne delineava i contorni, più si rendeva conto di quanto fosse simile ad una statua di marmo.  
Lui era l’opera d’arte e loro attorno gli spettatori che cercavano di cogliere ogni dettaglio che potesse aiutarli ad apprezzarlo ancora di più: il mento squadrato sollevato verso l’alto; il collo esposto e piegato leggermente verso sinistra; le braccia lunghe placidamente abbandonate lungo la sua intera figura; la curva della gamba destra piegata giusto quel poco da creare un gioco di ombre e luci in alcune parti del corpo; le labbra rosse come ciliegie schiuse e invitanti che sembravano chiamarlo a gran voce, costringendolo ad immaginare come sarebbe stato baciarle.  
James lo occhieggiò con la coda dell’occhio e Steve si ridestò da quell’analisi troppo prolungata, continuando a lavorare sul disegno e cercando di non immaginare scenari decisamente poco casti che li riguardavano.  
Intanto, la signorina Roberts aveva preso posto alle sue spalle e stava ammirando il suo lavoro con espressione estasiata ma non aveva detto nulla, probabilmente per non distrarlo e Steve la ringraziò silenziosamente per questo.  
Odiava quando qualcuno interrompeva un suo lavoro, spezzando quella bolla che si era appositamente creato per tagliare il resto del mondo fuori e dare un senso a ciò che stava facendo: era come se qualcuno aprisse senza permesso la porta del suo studio privato, entrando senza permesso nel suo “mondo”.  
Quando la signorina Roberts batté le mani per indicare la fine della lezione, Steve tirò un sospiro di sollievo, sentendo le proprie spalle improvvisamente fatte di gelatina e tirando un sospiro di sollievo: era ad un passo dalla salvezza.  
“Puoi rivestirti, James. Per oggi va bene così, grazie”.  
Il ragazzo - James - fece un cenno di assenso e cominciò a rivestirsi, lanciando di tanto in tanto qualche sguardo nella direzione di Steve che, nel frattempo, stava scrutando il proprio operato con estrema attenzione.  
La signorina Roberts aveva cominciato il giro dell’aula soffermandosi sui vari disegni e Steve si sentì come un bambino che aspetta che il suo compito a casa venga valutato dall’insegnante, provando una sensazione di inquietudine.  
Si sforzò con tutto sé stesso di non guardare James che si rimetteva i vestiti, ma sembrava che i suoi occhi non fossero sotto il suo controllo, bensì che avessero vita propria, guardando direttamente ciò che li attirava senza badare minimamente a lui e a ciò che il suo cervello gli imponeva di fare.  
Quando la signorina Roberts arrivò a lui gli mise una mano sulla spalla, rivolgendogli un sorriso luminoso.  
Sembrava così soddisfatta che Steve rimase quasi stranito.  
“Credo che tu abbia reso giustizia al nostro modello, sai?”.  
“La ringrazio, professoressa”, esclamò Steve con tono imbarazzato, per nulla avvezzo a quei complimenti. “Non ho fatto nulla di speciale, davvero”.  
“Mi permetto di dissentire”, rispose semplicemente lei, allungando la mano verso il foglio per indicare alcuni punti del disegno. “Guarda l’effetto di ombre che hai creato e la morbidezza della figura … non è statica, anzi sembra che stia per muoversi da un momento all’altro, come se fosse viva. La particolarità dei ritratti è anche questa: riprodurre il soggetto davanti a nostri occhi come fosse un essere umano e non solo un modello. C’è intimità nel tuo disegno, Steve, e questo è un elemento difficile da rappresentare. Sei uno studente molto dotato, dovresti rammentarlo più spesso”.  
La signorina Roberts passò oltre e Steve arrossì deliziosamente, percependo poi lo sguardo di James su di lui.  
Pregò con tutto sé stesso che non si avvicinasse per guardare. Ovviamente le sue preghiere furono vane poiché il ragazzo si piazzò alle spalle del cavalletto con le mani giunte dietro la schiena e un sorriso impertinente stampato in volto.  
“Posso vedere?”, chiese con un sorriso furbo. “Ho sentito i complimenti della signorina Roberts”.  
La sua voce era calma e profonda, ma con una nota di nervosismo pari a quella di un bambino che sta per scartare un regalo che aspettava da molto tempo.  
“Non credo che-“, tentò di dire Steve ma venne interrotto subito.  
“Ti prego”, lo supplicò lui e Steve corse con la mente ad altri contesti in cui avrebbe potuto pregarlo a quel modo. “Se lei ne è stata così entusiasta sono certo che valga la pena vederlo. Per favore, sono davvero curioso”.  
Steve si lasciò annichilire dai suoi occhi azzurri, facendo segno di sì con la testa e senza riuscire a proferire parola.  
Cominciò a sistemare le sue cose per distrarsi, quando avrebbe voluto soltanto tenere gli occhi fissi su James per carpire ogni suo cambiamento di espressione e capire cosa stesse pensando: James non disse nulla, e il battito di Steve accelerò.  
Cosa aveva combinato? Probabilmente lo odiava, doveva essere il peggior ritratto che avesse mai visto, altrimenti perché continuava ad osservarlo in silenzio?  
Approfittò di quel momento di stasi per studiare meglio i lineamenti del suo viso e la curva delle sue labbra leggermente dischiuse. Non c’era alcun segno evidente nella sua espressione che lasciasse trapelare un giudizio: era così stupito da non trovare le parole adatte o era rimasto semplicemente inorridito? Steve optò per la seconda, eppure non ebbe la faccia tosta di chiedergli cosa pensasse, nonostante fosse la cosa più semplice da fare.  
Il vociare degli studenti ruppe il silenzio e Steve vide James sussultare, come se si fosse ridestato.  
La professoressa Roberts stava salutando gli studenti e James raccattò velocemente il suo zaino, come se dovesse correre via immediatamente.  
“Devo … devo andare, scusami”.  
James incrociò brevemente il suo sguardo e camminò velocemente verso la porta dell’aula senza aggiungere altro, lasciando Steve con un groppo in gola e una domanda senza risposta nella sua testa.  
   
“Quindi, fammi capire … è andato via e basta?”.  
Sam sembrava a dir poco indignato dal racconto di Steve, trovando assurdo il fatto che James fosse semplicemente corso via senza dire nulla sul disegno.  
“Forse è rimasto sorpreso, non so. Magari è il miglior ritratto che qualcuno gli abbia mai fatto”, suggerì Clint, sorseggiando la sua Coca.  
“Ne dubito”, esclamò Steve con tono sconsolato mentre stringeva la sua tazza di cappuccino e godendosi il tepore. “La sua faccia non sembrava tanto felice”.  
“Perché ti dispiace così tanto? Sei un’artista, un eventuale parere negativo non dovrebbe abbatterti così”, gli fece notare Natasha, portando una mano tra i suoi capelli rossi e cercando una risposta nel suo sguardo distratto. “Ah, aspetta. Adesso capisco”.  
“Cosa?”, chiese Steve, drizzando la schiena e guardando Natasha come se gli avesse appena puntato una pistola alla testa. “Cosa avresti capito?”.  
“Ti piace”, ghignò lei con voce compiaciuta. “Ecco perché ci sei rimasto tanto male”.  
“Non dire assurdità”, replicò Steve, accorgendosi troppo tardi del fatto che il suo tono di voce si fosse alzato di un’ottava.  
“Dai, era nudo”, dichiarò Tony, poggiando meglio la schiena sulla sedia e allungando il braccio lungo il tavolo. “Avete saltato le prime fasi, direi che potreste andare facilmente a quella fisica senza tutta la noia iniziale del corteggiamento”.  
“Come fa Pepper a sopportarti?”, chiese Clint, ricevendo una scrollata di spalle in risposta e un sorriso sghembo alla Tony Stark.  
“Questo James è proprio un cretino. Dov’è? Voglio dirgliene quattro”, sbottò Sam. “Se non gli è piaciuto il tuo ritratto allora non capisce proprio un tubo”.  
Steve sorrise, ringraziandolo per il sostegno mentre Tony sembrava ancora assorto, particolarmente colpito da questa vicenda.  
“Forse si è eccitato vedendo il ritratto”, ipotizzò Tony, arricciando le labbra in una smorfia.  
“Tony!”, lo richiamò Natasha, fingendo indignazione quando Steve sapeva quanto fosse sul punto di scoppiare a ridere da un momento all’altro.  
Steve rise di gusto di fronte a quella scenetta, mettendo momentaneamente da parte l’immagine di James che fissava il suo disegno e l’amarezza scaturita dalla sua reazione. Sapeva che, tuttavia, ci avrebbe pensato per tutta la notte, senza darsi pace.  
 

**§**

  
“Non ci penso nemmeno”.  
Steve stava protestando in tutti i modi, mentre Natasha rovistava nel suo armadio alla ricerca di qualcosa di decente che potesse indossare.  
Peccato che il look di Steve fosse composto principalmente da camicie a quadri, felpe, jeans e magliette varie e dubitava che Nat potesse mai trovare qualcosa che le andasse a genio o che lo facesse sembrare sexy.  
“La tua opinione non conta”, esclamò lei, continuando a frugare senza alcuna intenzione di arrendersi e Steve sapeva quanto Nat potesse essere pericolosa quando si metteva qualcosa in testa. “Hai bisogno di uscire e vedere persone. Basta con questi musi lunghi, soltanto perché un modello di nudo che forse non rivedrai mai più non ha apprezzato”.  
“Ha ragione, sai?”, Sam si affacciò dalla porta del bagno mentre si sistemava la maglietta, pronto per la serata. “Non esiste che noi usciamo e tu rimani qui tutto solo ad interrogarti sul senso della vita. Quindi, basta lamentele”.  
“E dove vorreste portarmi poi?”, chiese Steve, allargando le braccia senza preoccuparsi di far capire che non ne poteva più. “Sarei come una palla al piede e vi rovinerei la serata, lasciatemi qui”.  
“Red Room”.  
La risposta di Nat lo gelò sul posto, perché Steve non era un grande fan di quel locale. Insomma, non che a Steve non piacesse divertirsi, solo che i locali affollati dove l’alcool scorreva a fiumi e le persone ballavano una addosso all’altra non facevano parte della sua serata tipo. Aveva un’idea di divertimento tutta sua … che comprendesse possibilmente Netflix e i pantaloni della tuta: per quel motivo, Sam avrebbe voluto picchiarlo.  
“Andiamo, Rogers”, esclamò Nat, tenendo tra le mani una camicia blu e un paio di jeans meno scoloriti degli altri. “Non fare la femminuccia e vai a vestirti”.  
Gli pose gli abiti contro il petto, scoccandogli un sorriso malefico che non dava via di scampo: Steve roteò gli occhi, rassegnandosi alla decisione di Natasha.  
Cercò di prepararsi alla ben meglio, sapendo che i suoi vestiti non avrebbero certamente cambiato il suo umore e per evitare che Nat lo chiudesse in bagno con l’intento di aggiustargli i capelli. Quando uscì, Nat sembrava alquanto soddisfatta mentre Steve trovava quei jeans troppo stretti … ricordava di averli gettati, invece erano ancora nell’armadio ... maledizione.  
“Sembro un cretino”.  
“Smettila”, lo rimproverò Natasha con voce contrariata. “Dovresti vestirti così più spesso”.  
“E mettere in mostra la mercanzia”, alla dichiarazione di Sam era seguito un urlo in stile coro da stadio che aveva costretto Steve a chiudere gli occhi, angustiato. “Andiamo! Gli altri ci aspettano fuori al locale”.  
Steve affossò le spalle, seguendo Natasha e Sam verso la porta della sua camera.  
“E Steve … ti prego, sorridi. Sei ancora più bello quando lo fai”.  
Quelle parole – dette con la tipica dolcezza di Nat condita da una punta di malizia – lo fecero sorridere quasi involontariamente, mentre lei lo guardava come se volesse dirgli  _“ecco, proprio così”._ Le portò un braccio attorno alle spalle, donandole un bacio sulla fronte.  
   
Il Red Room era esattamente come Steve lo ricordava.  
Non era cambiato molto, eccetto il bancone del bar che era diventato più ampio, ma per il resto ogni cosa è rimasta pressoché immutata: le alte pareti rosse e le luci che sfrecciavano da una parte all’altra del locale, provocandogli già il mal di testa.  
Natasha lo prese per il braccio mentre la sua mano era ancorata a quella di Clint, trascinandolo verso il bancone dove Tony e Sam stavano già ordinando chissà quale cocktail da rifilargli.  
“Forza, Rogers”, lo richiamò Tony, porgendogli un bicchiere dal dubbio contenuto.  
Steve osservò il colore rossastro chiedendosi di cosa diamine si trattasse ma prima che potesse dire qualcosa, Tony gli fece segno di bere con sguardo minaccioso. Sospirò, pensando che forse per una volta poteva mandare al diavolo la sua testa brulicante di pensieri e cercare di divertirsi con i suoi amici. Ingurgitò il liquido tutto d’un fiato, udendo in sottofondo le incitazioni di Sam, Tony e Clint che, nel frattempo, stava già ordinando un secondo giro: non osava immaginare come sarebbe giunto a fine serata.  
Tre drink e un cicchetto dopo, Steve era alticcio ma non eccessivamente.  
Contrariamente a quanto credevano i suoi amici, Steve reggeva abbastanza bene l’alcool, motivo per cui era stato spesso restio all’idea di bere con loro, poiché finiva col ritrovarsi a mantenere la testa di qualcuno che vomitava nel water, come era accaduto con Clint.  
Natasha lo aveva incoraggiato a gettarsi in pista, ballando con lei prima che lo lasciasse per buttarsi tra le braccia di Clint, facendogli un occhiolino.  
Così Steve si ritrovò solo in mezzo ad una moltitudine di corpi sconosciuti che lo fecero sentire immediatamente  inadeguato, ma decise di scacciare quella sensazione, continuando a muoversi a ritmo di musica mentre qualche metro più avanti Sam ballava con una ragazza.  
Il suo compagno di stanza alzò il pollice verso di lui, sorridendogli.  
Steve scosse il capo, ricambiando il sorriso e continuando a ballare. Chiuse per un attimo gli occhi, accorgendosi di come la sua mente si fosse svuotata di colpo: non esisteva più il corso di disegno, la lezione pratica e la faccia di James alla vista del suo ritratto.  
Nulla aveva più importanza: soltanto lui che aveva bisogno di distrarsi.  
Quando riaprì gli occhi e scorse il volto di James non molto lontano da lui, maledì la sua mente traditrice per avergli teso quell’agguato ma quando sbatté le palpebre più volte, si rese conto che il ragazzo era ancora lì e lo stava osservando, sorpreso.  
Steve non fece neanche caso alle gambe che si mossero autonomamente nella sua direzione, raggiungendolo in poche falcate. “Ehi”.  
Evidentemente quei drink dovevano avergli dato la spinta in più.  
 

_“I don't know why but I guess it's got something to do with you”._

La musica intorno continuava ma questo non impediva loro di udire le rispettive parole.  
“Ciao”, lo salutò lui, sorridendo. “Non avrei mai pensato di trovarti qui”.  
“Perché?”, domandò Steve, spiazzandolo. “Non è il posto che fa per me?”.  
James rise, sfoggiando un’espressione da “colpito e affondato”.  
“Già”, rispose l’altro con sincerità senza staccare gli occhi dai suoi. “Mi sembri più il tipo da, non so, serate tranquille al cinema o da qualche parte a disegnare. E' una sensazione, non so bene come spiegartelo”.  
“Il mio ritratto ti ha disgustato così tanto?”.  
Oh mio Dio. Perché lo aveva chiesto? Perché era stato così diretto? Forse era colpa dell’alcool.  
James sbarrò un attimo gli occhi, come se non si aspettasse quella domanda e osservando Steve come se gli fossero spuntate le corna, ché aveva detto la cosa più assurda sulla faccia della terra. “Cosa?”.  
“Il mio disegno … non ti è piaciuto, vero? Avanti, puoi dirlo”.  
“Oh”, soffiò lui, trattenendo una risata di fronte al modo in cui Steve sembrava averla presa sul personale. “No, non dirlo nemmeno. Era perfetto”.  
“E allora perché sei andato via in quel modo?”, continuò Steve, lasciando scivolare le parole sulla lingua senza alcun filtro e senza preoccuparsi di essere troppo diretto: aveva bisogno di saperlo e l'alcool gli stava dando quella spinta in più che normalmente non avrebbe avuto.  
James parve pensarci su, incerto. “In realtà, mi ha provocato una sensazione un po’ strana”, confessò con un sorriso mesto. “Nessuno mi aveva mai disegnato a quel modo, neanche il mio ex. Era molto … intimo e mi ha fatto un effetto davvero strano. La verità è che mi piaceva così tanto che non sapevo cosa dire, o meglio sapevo cosa dire e cosa fare ma non credo che sarebbe stato appropriato”.  
James lo inchiodò con uno sguardo profondo che gli fece attorcigliare lo stomaco, provocando in Steve l’impulso di premere immediatamente le labbra sulle sue. Una  serie di flash di loro due cominciarono a susseguirsi nella sua testa: vide James ancora addormentato nel letto, il lenzuolo che lo copriva fino alla vita, lasciando esposto il petto muscoloso mentre Steve lo disegnava, concentrandosi su angoli del suo corpo che non aveva ancora avuto modo di ritrarre.  
Gli occhi di James saettarono dai suoi occhi alle sue labbra, in una muta richiesta che Steve non poté fare a meno di ignorare; così si fiondò sulle sue labbra e allora la musica sembrò arrestarsi di colpo: Steve non la udiva più, travolto dal corpo di James, dai suoi movimenti lenti contro di lui e dalla curva delle sue labbra morbide che si adattavano perfettamente alle sue come se esistessero apposta per quello.  
James gli portò una mano dietro al collo per attirarlo più vicino, schiudendo le labbra e senza alcuna intenzione di staccarsi, nonostante gli si stesse mozzando il respiro in gola. Gli esplorò la bocca con la lingua, mordendogli giocosamente il labbro inferiore.  
Le mani di Steve cominciarono a percorrere tutta la sua figura, saggiando ciò che le sue dita avrebbero voluto carezzare fin da subito ma che, invece, si era limitato a studiare e ritrarre con la matita, chiedendosi come fosse al tatto.  
Si staccò da lui per riprendere fiato e quando riaprì gli occhi credette di essere andato nello spazio e di aver fatto ritorno.  
Sorrise, sfiorandogli la punta del naso con il suo.  
James sorrise di rimando e Steve pensò che fosse il sorriso più bello del mondo.  
Lo baciò di nuovo con bramosia, trovando la sua bocca così calda e languida da non volersi separare.  
Quando James spostò le labbra sul suo collo, tirando con i denti una porzione di pelle per poi passarvi la lingua, un gemito valicò le labbra di Steve mentre le sue dita premevano maggiormente nei fianchi di James, attirandolo più vicino. In risposta, il ragazzo strusciò volontariamente il bacino contro il suo, facendogli sentire quanto lo volesse e portando le dita sul cavallo dei suoi pantaloni, carezzandolo da sopra il tessuto e sorridendo contro la sua pelle.  
“Questo lo trovi appropriato?”, chiese Steve con un sorriso malizioso, sfiorando le sue labbra e strusciandosi di rimando contro di lui quasi a ritmo di musica.  
La risposta arrivò con le dita di James che si strinsero istintivamente intorno alle sue, tirandolo via dalla pista. Steve lo seguì senza fare domande, camminando verso l’uscita. Doveva ricordarsi di ringraziare di cuore i suoi amici.  
   
_hawkeye: “Steve! Si può sapere che fine hai fatto?”._  
_faLcon89: “Dio, se è tornato al dormitorio domani si sveglia con delle uova in faccia”._  
_theGreatestStark: “Io l’ho visto andar via con un tipo”._  
_faLcon89: “COSA? STEVE! SUL SERIO? RISPONDI”._  
_hawkeye: “NON CI CREDO”._  
_theGreatestStark: “Era anche piuttosto carino. Bravo, Stevie!”._  
_tash **~** : “La mamma è fiera di te ma batti un colpo, forza”._  
_theGreatestStark: “Credo che stia battendo qualcos’altro”._  
_capsicle*: “Ragazzi, sono con James e sto per spegnere il telefono. A domani :)”._  
_faLcon89:“OH, IL MIO UOMO”._  
_hawkeye: “Sam, basta, ha da fare! Andiamo a farci un altro giro per festeggiare!”._  
_tash **~** : “Domani i dettagli, Steve! Mi raccomando ;)”._  
 

**§**

  
“Sul serio?”.  
La voce impastata di sonno di James indusse Steve ad alzare il capo, osservando il ragazzo che allungava le braccia verso l’alto e si stiracchiava come un gatto, trattenendo uno sbadiglio.  
“Non ho saputo resistere”, cercò di giustificarsi Steve seduto sulla poltrona accanto al letto con indosso solo i boxer: un foglio da disegno poggiato sulle ginocchia e una matita che aveva trovato abbandonati sulla scrivania in camera di James.  
Quando James dormiva era ancora più bello e Steve voleva imprimere quell’attimo per non dimenticarlo. Era stata necessaria tutta la sua forza d’animo per non sfiorarlo con le dita mentre ancora dormiva: avrebbe voluto vezzeggiare ancora quel corpo con le dita, lasciando scorrere la lingua sui suoi addominali scolpiti, scendendo sempre più giù mentre lui cominciava a gemere, svegliandosi lentamente con il torpore della bocca di Steve su di sé.  
Lo avrebbe fatto ma era così perfetto che la sua indole da artista non aveva resistito, sentendo l’impulso di ritrarre James, cosa che sembrava venirgli particolarmente bene. La luce del sole filtrava dalla finestra, illuminando James nei punti giusti ed era come se quell’immagine avesse chiamato Steve a gran voce, chiedendogli di non ignorarla e così Steve aveva acconsentito, seguendo i movimenti della matita.  
“Mi stai dipingendo come una delle tue ragazze francesi?”, domandò James, scoppiando a ridere quasi subito, seguito da Steve che si alzò in risposta, allungandosi verso di lui per strappargli bacio, portando le braccia ai lati del suo corpo.  
Il bacio fu morbido e delicato, completamente da quelli che si erano scambiati mentre varcavano la soglia dell’appartamento di James. Avevano camminato a tentoni per la casa, sfilandosi i vestiti e baciandosi con avidità mentre le rispettive mani correvano sui loro corpi, mappando quanta più porzione di pelle possibile. Ogni volta che Steve aveva spinto le sue labbra su quelle di lui, staccarsi gli era sembrata l’impresa più difficile che qualcuno gli avesse mai chiesto di realizzare. Era come commettere un torto imperdonabile a sé stesso e a lui, quindi perché separarsi? Meglio continuare a violare quelle labbra rosse e gonfie.  
“Da quanto fai il modello?”, chiese con curiosità.  
James ci pensò un attimo prima di rispondere. “Un paio di anni più o meno, mi aiuta a pagarmi gli studi e non è un lavoro che mi dispiace. Sapessi quanto è divertente guardare le facce degli studenti”.  
“Sei un sadico, prova a starci tu dall’altra parte”.  
“Fossi io dall’altra parte, apprezzerei questo regalo di Madre Natura”.  
Steve scoppiò a ridere mentre James lo attirava a sé, guardandolo negli occhi del colore dell’oceano e lasciando aleggiare tante parole non pronunciate.  
In realtà, Steve moriva dalla voglia di sapere se, una volta, uscito da quella porta lo avrebbe rivisto. Non era un asso nelle relazioni, e solo l’idea di accennare l’argomento lo fece sentire come un quindicenne inesperto che non capisce nulla del mondo.  
“Credi che … potrei rivederti al di là delle lezioni di disegno?”.  
Quando avvertì quelle parole arrivare alle sue orecchie, dovette ricordarsi che non era stato lui a proferirle, bensì James, come se gli avesse appena letto nella mente. Possibile che nella sua testa si aggirasse lo stesso quesito?  
Steve gongolò in silenzio, senza riuscire a trattenere un sorrisetto beffardo.    
“Posso ritrarti quando voglio?”, chiese con un ghigno furbo.  
“Così ci perdo, guarda che mi spoglio per soldi”, gli fece presente James mettendosi a sedere e tracciando i contorni dei suoi muscoli con le dita. “Perché dovrei farti un trattamento speciale?”.  
Steve gli regalò un’espressione fintamente corrucciata e chiese con le labbra un altro bacio, che James sembrò felice di concedergli.  
“Sicuro di non saperlo, James?”, domandò Steve con ironia, rammentandogli con gli occhi la notte appena trascorsa e spostandosi lungo la curva del suo collo, lasciando una scia umida di baci. Poteva giurare di aver visto James arrossire.  
Ricordò tutte le sensazioni che aveva provato, mentre sfilava la maglietta di James e si perdeva ad osservare le linee del suo corpo, mentre lui affondava il viso nella curva tra il collo e la spalla alterando morsi a baci.  
Ricordò i gemiti che erano scivolati via dalle sue labbra mentre le loro pelli entravano in contatto, mozzandogli il respiro e spingendolo a coprire la bocca di James con la propria.  
Ricordò la mano di James su di lui, mentre la lasciava scorrere su e giù, costringerlo a gemere il suo nome in una litania continua e chiedendo di più, mentre il suo corpo si muoveva a scatti.  
Ricordò la bocca di James su di lui e quella sensazione di calore che gli aveva stretto piacevolmente lo stomaco, costringendolo ad inseguire quelle sensazioni e quel piacere che lo aveva percorso come una scarica elettrica.  
Ricordò la pelle bollente di James sotto le sue mani che viaggiavano lungo essa come se fosse una mappa che soltanto Steve poteva leggere.  
Quando era entrato in lui, Steve gli aveva allargato le gambe, facendosi spazio e James gli aveva percorso la schiena con le mani fino ad arrivare alle natiche, stringendole per attirarlo maggiormente verso di sé, accostando le labbra al suo orecchio mentre chiedeva di più. Aveva rovesciato la testa all’indietro, aggrappandosi ai suoi bicipiti senza riuscire ad arrestare i movimenti del suo corpo che gli andava incontro come impazzito, urlando il suo nome e allargando le gambe per fargli più spazio. E quando James aveva sussurrato “Stevie” con tono implorante, alterando altre incitazioni e parole per nulla caste, il piacere era arrivato, violento e improvviso, trascinando entrambi.  
James riportò gli occhi azzurri su di lui, lasciando che Steve vi si perdesse, al pari di un naufrago che viene trascinato via dalle onde del mare.  
“Puoi chiamarmi Bucky”.  
“Bucky”, sussurrò Steve, senza perdere di vista il suo volto.  
Lo baciò di nuovo, sentendolo respirare profondamente e avvicinandosi maggiormente al suo corpo, come se volesse sentirlo ancora più vicino.  
Gli circondò il collo con le braccia, approfondendo il bacio e atterrandolo sul materasso.  
A quel punto, Steve realizzò che quella mattina molto probabilmente non avrebbe messo piede all’università.  
   
_faLcon89: “Steve, sono l’una … dobbiamo preoccuparci?”._  
_hawkeye: “E se fosse un serial killer?”._  
_tash ~: “Volete smetterla di dire idiozie?”._  
_tash ~: “Però, sul serio Steve … almeno un segno che sei vivo”._  
_theGreatestStark: “Io dico che il nostro ragazzone ha semplicemente le mani impegnate … a disegnare, intendo. Non fraintendete ;)”._  
_faLcon89: “Stark, sei un cretino!”._  
_theGreatestStark: “Hai ferito i miei sentimenti”._  
_tash **~** : “Andiamo, Steeeeeve!”._  
_hawkeye: “Devo chiamare Wanda e chiederle di trovare questo tipo?”._  
_capsicle*: “Non posso lasciarvi un attimo … sono vivo, tranquilli. Ci vediamo in serata”._  
_faLcon89: “In serata?!? AMICO, INSOMMA”._  
_TheGreatestStark: “Uuuuuuuh!”._  
_hawkeye: “BRAVO, MARINIAMO LA SCUOLA”._  
_tash **~: “ *__* “.**_  
_tash ~: “Sai che presto dovremo conoscerlo, vero? Voglio proprio sapere se il tuo ritratto davvero non gli era piaciuto, ma dall’esito della serata direi proprio di no ;) “._  
_tash ~: “Comunque, vai tranquillo. Basta che tu stia bene”._  
_capsicle*: “Grazie per avermi convinto ad uscire, siete i migliori”._  
_TheGreatestStark: “Ma che carino!”._  
_faLcon89: “E’ a questo che servono gli amici!”._  
_hawkeye: “Ci devi da bere, sappilo”._  
_tash **~** : “Love ya … a stasera _ _♥_ _”._  
 

 

 ** _Angolo dell’autrice_**  
   
Non ho molto da dire su questa storia, è semplicemente nata tra ieri ed oggi dopo aver notato quanto la canzone “I don’t know why” degli Imagine Dragons (di cui alcuni versi sono citati nella storia) mi abbia ricordato maledettamente Steve e Bucky, e quanto potessi scrivere di loro ascoltando questa benedetta canzone. L’ho riletta abbastanza velocemente quindi è possibile che ci sia qualche errore, quindi se notate qualcosa siete liberissimi di farmelo notare. Sono impazzita, completamente e niente spero che questa storiella senza pretese e vi piaccia. Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate con una recensione, se vi va :)  
Alla prossima ff disagio!  
Un abbraccio,  
Lily  ** _♥_**

 


End file.
